


I Can't Wait

by PotionChemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Quickly, I dart out of the alcove to pull him in, and I hear a chuckle pass his lips. “Oh, hello, Granger.”“Malfoy,” I breathe before I press my lips to his. “I can’t wait.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 296
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	I Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> Answering Raven Maiden's call for porn to fight the purity police.
> 
> Elithien, your artwork is beautiful and I am here for it! Keep inspiring smutty Dramione writers!

I’m hiding in an alcove, listening for his footsteps, my heart pounding its way out of my chest. As the anticipation grows, I feel myself becoming slick with want, with the need that only he has been able to awaken within me. I’ve been waiting for him for nearly ten minutes, and I’m wondering if he got caught up after his Charms class. Seeing as we only had about twenty minutes to spare, time is running out, and I want to groan in frustration.

And then I hear him, his dragonhide shoes slapping against the stone floors. I can picture his long strides, the way he swaggers along the hallway, and it makes me want him even more. It’s like I’ve been slipped a lust potion.

Quickly, I dart out of the alcove to pull him in, and I hear a chuckle pass his lips. “Oh, hello, Granger.”

“Malfoy,” I breathe before I press my lips to his. “I can’t wait.”

He kisses me hard, his hands moving down to the hem of my skirt and lifting it, his fingers stroking the skin of my inner thighs. Sucking his way down my jaw, along the column of my throat, he takes his time and winds me up even more, making me moan. 

“Turn around, Granger,” he murmurs in my ear, and I obey, knowing that it’s always better for me when I let him take the lead. “Now, lean forward a little for me.”

He tugs on my tie, positioning me exactly so. Feeling his hand sliding up my thigh, I shiver. He palms my arse, squeezing it. “Perfect. Not wearing knickers today, my little hussy?”

His words — ones that should’ve upset me — only drive me even more wild. In this moment, I’m entirely speechless. I’m ready to shamelessly rub myself all over him, to try to take what I need from him. His hand leaves my skin and I whimper, even though I feel it slip between our bodies to unbuckle his belt and work his trousers down.

From there, his hand moves to my slit, his fingers dancing along my folds. When they reach my clit, I sigh, the simple touch bringing me a small amount of relief.

“I want to know what you’ve been thinking about all morning,” he whispers, his fingers continuing to stroke me expertly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt you so wet for me. It is for me, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” I hiss. “Of course it’s for you, Malfoy. Only for you.”

“Good,” he snaps, and his fingers leave me. 

I feel him adjusting my robes, moving them to one side, hiking my skirt back up before he slides into me, and I moan. He moves in short strokes, working himself all the way in and stilling when he’s fully sheathed inside me. I lean a little further forward and his other arm wraps around my waist, his hand gripping my hip.

While I’m waiting for him to resume his movements, my mind races, imagining the orgasm that will surely be tearing through me in just a few minutes. I squirm against him and he holds me tighter.

“Malfoy, we don’t have much time,” I say. “We’re Head Boy and Girl! We’re supposed to be role models! We can’t turn up to class late.”

He shushes me, blowing into my ear and making me tremble. “Don’t think about that. Just feel, Granger. You’re a role model nearly every second of the day. Take this time for yourself.”

When his hips start to move, I match his pace, and I feel so… free. Right now, there is _nothing_ outside of this alcove. No classes, no head duties, no rumours… Right now, there is only us — only this growing heat, the knot of tension in my abdomen that only he can untangle and release — and I’m truly happy.

His hand moves from my hip to the apex of my thighs, a finger slipping over my clit and circling, pressing down hard. With a moan, I feel my cunt clench around him.

“Yes, that’s what I want,” he says, pausing to suck on my neck hard, likely marking it. “Give it to me, Granger. Don’t hold back.”

My hips speed up and he adjusts his pace, sliding in and out of me even faster. When I feel my orgasm truly starting, I grab his thigh, pulling him closer and holding him against me. Biting my lip, I stifle my cries, even though I know he hates it when I’m quiet. 

He loves to hear me scream.

When I’m finally steady again, I start moving against him quickly, squeezing my inner muscles around him. I want to return the favour, to make his legs shake and make him see stars. His breaths are harsh and I can hear little groans escaping his throat. 

As he starts squeezing me tighter, holding me flush against his body, I know he’s close. In those seconds before he tumbles over the edge, he always clings to me, his possessiveness taking over. In a short tryst like this one, I never come more than once, but when his fingers move back to my clit, I know he’s on a mission today. He releases my tie and his hand snakes into my blouse, squeezing my breast.

“Come on, Granger,” he pants, “I can feel you fluttering around me, and you didn’t let me hear you.”

“ _Muffliato_ ,” I say, praying it will work wandlessly. 

Moments later, I’m trembling and screaming, completely coming apart in his arms, and he groans as he thrusts into me a final time, twitching and filling me.

Like always, we’re breathing heavily, our bodies temporarily sated.

But we both know it’ll never be enough.

When we separate and start righting our clothing and robes, unsaid words hang heavily between us. However, rather than speaking, he presses me against the wall and kisses me again, taking my breath away before he leaves.


End file.
